


Bulbous Pecs

by perpetual_danger



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetual_danger/pseuds/perpetual_danger
Summary: so fucking sorry about this this took 2 seconds and im laughing my ass off
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Bulbous Pecs

**Author's Note:**

> so fucking sorry about this this took 2 seconds and im laughing my ass off

Midoriya Izuku had always wanted to be a pro Pokemon trainer, like that one dude, All Might, who was without a doubt the best and sexiest Pokemon trainer ever. Izuku was an idiot, and his friend(???) Kacchan seemed to agree. He couldn’t throw a pokeball to save his life, and every Pokemon hated him. One day, Izuku was walking through the city and got attacked out of nowhere by a wild muk. What the shit. Then, All Might was there, and saved the day with his stylish bunny ears and bulbous pecs.Months later, All Might said that Izuku was ready for the power, and handed over a Master Ball, and told him to take care of it. The next day at the trainer course, Izuku called upon his mystery pokemon to save some girl trapped under some rocks. The Pokeball snapped open, and a fucking MewTwo punched the giant 0 point robot into th sky, then proceeded to beat the shit out of Izuku.

**Author's Note:**

> please read my other stuff i promise i have the range


End file.
